Bowser Jr. Vs Peacock
Bowser Jr. (Mario Franchise) Vs Peacock (Skullgirls) 'Is a What If? Death Battle. Who will win? Who will die? ''Description Super Mario Bros. Series Vs Skullgirls. Two young tricksters who can handle themselves in the battle field! Will Bowser Jr. clown the competition? Or will Peacock trick her way to victory? Interlude Wiz: It's no secret that as children, we have many mischievous intents in mind. '''Boomstick: Probably throw eggs and toilet paper at your neighbor's house, or sneaking woopie cushions under your roommate's couch. But these two kids take pranks to the next level! Wiz: A prank can go to far, and both combatants make this statement very clear! Boomstick: Like Bowser Jr. heir to the Koopa throne! Wiz: And peacock, the deadly trickster from Skullgirls! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Bowser Jr. roars into Death Battle Boomstick: Once upon a time, Mario, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth were taking a nice vacation to Isle Delfino. But as soon as they arrived, they saw that the place was extremely polluted! Wiz: Mario was blamed, because he looked a lot like the culprit, a dark, shadow counterpart of Mario. Mario tracked down this impostor, until he revealed himself to be non other than the unheard-of son of the Koopa King, Bowser Jr! (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvXtZZfK_PM'')'' Wiz: Bowser Jr. is the evil son of one of the most sinister villains in gaming, Bowser, King of the Koopas! Boomstick: Talk about high expectations! Wiz: Bowser Jr. might be of young age, but he's certainly no pushover. What he lacks in size, and strength, he makes up with gadgets, gizmos, and wit! Boomstick: He used these skills to kidnap Peach, whom he thought was his mother! Then after a few more levels, Mario defeated both Bowser, and Junior! and then Bowser revealed that Peach wasn't really his mother. Wiz: Yet, the identity of Junior's true mother is up for debate! Well, maternal issues aside, Junior is not as strong as his father, but he is definitely smarter, some of the schemes for kidnapping the princess are planned by him. And he is usually the one who ends up fixing his father's mistakes and prevailing where he has failed. Well except in defeating Mario. Boomstick: While BJ has his flaws when compared to his dad, he is certainly no slouch in the battle field! He might even be smarter than his own father! Wiz: Indeed, Junior excels at magic and mechanics, he can use his magic paint brush to douse enemies in toxic paint and summon enemies, and with it he can even make force fields and portals with it. He can use shrinking spells, petrifying spells, healing spells, and even channel his magic to let out a powerful screech as a megastrike! Boomstick: But BJ's engineering also shows in his inventions, he pilots a junior clown kart! This baby is like Batman's utility belt! It contains bombs, wind up toy bombs, can launch bullet bills, canon balls, comes packed with a buzz saw, a fork, a grapple claw, wrecking balls, and freakin' drillers, and that's just to name a few! Oh, and it is very resistant, to explosions, heat, it even has a protective glass! Wiz: Junior was at first weaker than his father, but he is now a very strong opponent, and he can even breathe fireballs that can track opponents. One of his other abilities is his resistance, he can resist intense heats, has survived a castle blowing up and crumbling on top of him! And he can survive the vacuum of space, but his shell can also act as a weapon too, thanks to those spikes on it! Boomstick: While Junior has his feats, he also has weaknesses. He is still a child, so his little kid mind can get him in a pickle, and his clown kart can be damaged from the inside, plus without the protective glass, junior is vulnerable from the top place! And his so powerful paint,can be washed off with plain water, yeah he's clearly not there yet! Wiz: Even so, if Junior can keep his head in the game, he can surpass not only the Mario brothers, but his own father! Boomstick: Bowser Jr, the epitemy of the phrase, "Like father, like son" Bowser; Junior...there's something I need to tell you about Princess Peach. BJ: I know, she's not really my mama. ('''Bowser is shocked)' ''BJ: Someday, when I'm bigger. I wanna fight that Mario again! Peacock hops into Death Battle Wiz: Her name was Patricia Watson, a maid war orphan in a nobleman's house, until she was kidnapped by slave traders. Boomstick: Talk about a crappy day! Wiz: Patricia was very defiant as a slave, so she was mutilated to set an example to the others. But she was luckily rescued by Dr. Avian's Anti-Skullgirls Labs, where she was rebuilt with reality-defying arsenals of biomechanical weapons, with her body augmented by the Argus System, and the Avery Unit to give her access to unpredictable weaponry. ( Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuLbltdqqQ4 )'' '''Boomstick: Well that's a mouthful! But you'd think that with technology to defy reality, they'd be able to fix her mind! But no, her brain is officially scrambled! But it's cool, since with her now twisted mind, she can use her love of cartoons to transform every day objects into deadly weapons and summons known as cronies! With these, she can be a formidable opponent for the Skullgirl!' Wiz: Peacock is a master of scheming, she can exploit any weakness to her advantage. And her variety of guns, knifes, flower pots, baseballs, bowling balls, combustible toy cars, and other anti-aerial objects are a force to be reckoned with! Though she can't make objects out of thin air, she can make portals to use as long range attacks, and she can modify her specialized weapons. Boomstick: Plus she is extremely strong and agile. with her magic, she can summon heavy objects from the sky, block attacks with stop signs and bricks, and do a group attack with explosive results with her blockbuster moves! And did I mention that she can shoot lasers!? Wiz: Peacock's insanity can make her unpredictable and more dangerous, but it can also leave to her downfall, and her mechanical parts are breakable, but she is still very resistant, and her summons can only last for a limited amount of time. Even with her flaws, she can prove to be a challenge for any Skullgirl. Boomstick: Now this is definitely a toy you don't wanna wind up! Peacock: Look down below! '' ''(She drops a giant elephant on top of Valentine) Death Battle Peacock is walking peacefully, until she notices a blue mustached man resembling Mario painting the walls with a giant paint brush. Peacock: Hey! What do you think you're doing!? The figure turns and sticks its long tongue out at Peacock, who grabs it and pimp slaps him! The figure jumps back to a safe distance! Shadow Mario: How dare you!? He removes his bandanna revealing it to be Bowser Jr.! Bowser Jr. : Get lost before I make you regret it! Peacock: So you like to paint huh? Well how about I paint the walls with your BLOOD!? FIGHT! ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9HjQ8dQEVA Peacock jumps at Junior, but Junior hops into his clown kart and flies away! Peacock isn't gonna let him get away, so she throws a flower pot at him, which hits him in the head and brings him back to the ground. She starts throwing punch after punch, but they don't phase the almost indestructible clown kart. Bowser Jr: Ha!Ha!Ha! My turn! Two boxing glove robot arms, come out of the kart and start pounding Peacock with a barrage of punches which overwhelms her! He then hits her with an uppercut that launches her into the air followed by a powerful soccer punch! This knocks Peacock away! Junior then starts floating towards her charging a deadly punch! He is about to hit her, but Peacock reacts quickly and uses her stop sign to stop and knock back Junior! Peacock: Not bad Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! BJ: I don't know about the"Teenage Mutant Ninja"part! Peacock retaliates with a kick that takes Junior by surprise! Junior floats back in surprise, but Peacock summons a living wooden plank which hits the kart from below! Junior is about to attack again until Peacock uses her cigar to blow smoke in Junior's face, temporarily blinding him! She takes the chance to hit junior with a storm of combos which damage Junior, but once again not the clown kart! She is about to jump on top of Junior, but he retreats into his spiky shell which spikes Peacock when she lands! BJ: Take that! He a drill at Peacock which knocks her back repeatedly, he follows by attacking her with a giant sharp fork! Peacock reacts and fires a weapon within her hat, which scares Junior away! Peacock: What's the matter? Scared of a little fire!? BJ: You want fire!? I'll give it to you! He starts breathing fireballs at Peacock which she tries to dodge, but they follow her until they hit her and leave some burn marks! Then he starts charging a canon, Peacock shoot an 8-ball just as Junior fires his canon ball! The two clash, but the canon ball destroys the 8-ball and hits Peacock leaving her dizzy! Bowser Jr. then turns his Clown Kart into a Car and drives over Peacock dragging her under the wheels, until she uses a knife to puncture his wheels, causing him to deactivate his car mode! Peacock: Be safe when driving! Ha! Ha! Ha! She then hits Junior with a boot hidden in her hat! BJ: That hat is amazing! Peacock then blinds Junior with concentrated light from her magnifier glass, but Junior throws a hammer at which hit her in the head, but her hat softens the impact! She then sends a wind up explosive car at Junior, but he sends a wind up explosive toy at Peacock, he two explosives collide causing a massive explosion, which damages the platform they are fighting on top of! Peacock dashes towards Junior, she then jumps and attempts to hit him in the head with a giant hammer, but Junior blocks it with his shell. Peacock wobbles away from the impact! BJ: Nice try! Bowser Jr. then attacks Peacock with two giant drillers, and then he shoots her away with a bullet bill! Peacock uses a chainsaw to cut through the bullet and dashes towards Junior again! Junior shoots fireballs at her, but she uses her propellers to high jump away from danger and then uses her hat to float down safely. She then shoves her head into her hat, which causes a portal to appear bellow the kart and uses her fangs to chomp at one of the clown karts propellers! But Junior makes a driller appear from bellow the kart to drill at peacocks teeth making her step off. Peacock: Ouch! That hurt! She hits Junior in the head with a Tetris block! BJ: Wait! Is that-!? Before he can finish, Peacock shoots a bullet, similar-looking to a bullet bill, at junior. junior deflects it, but it leaves him open to Peacock's attack, she engulfs him in a cartoon smoke cloud of punches and jabs. Junior ignites an explosion with a bomb and knocks Peacock back! Peacock attempts to hit BJ with a familiar-looking buster sword from her gun, but Junior uses a buzz saw to cut her gun away! Peacock then, summons a giant bowling ball from the sky which falls on Juniors head, so peacock again hits him with a barrage of attacks! Junior manages to break free, but he notices another, even heavier than the other object, falling down. He Blocks the object by activating his protection glass! The object (A giant money vault) is blocked by the glass, but it does leave a dent in it. Peacock sends a walking explosive 8-ball at Junior! Peacock: Watch out! Because it's George's day out! Bowser counters by sending a bob-omb at the 8-ball, the two once more explode when they touch, damaging the platform even more! peacock then activates a laser attack attack which destroys the clown kart's protective glass. The kart is now smoking a bit, but Junior douses Peacock with his toxic paint, the paint starts burning her, until she spins around to get it off, then Junior summons paint creatures to attack Peacock, but she summons her cronies who easily dispatch of the creatures, they start to gang up on Junior until he gets rid of them with his wrecking ball attack! Peacock summons an elephant from the sky, which Junior dodges, but the weight of the animal is too much for the platform to handle, so it collapses, Bowser Jr. is about to float away, but Peacock grabs on to the ship so as to not fall down, but their weight drags the kart down! Junior starts hitting Peacock with a squeaky hammer, but she knocks it away, the two keep faling until Peacock activates a portal and Junior makes a warp zone with his paint. the two fall in them and the collision of the two wormholes takes them to space! BJ: WOW! Peacock: WOW! The two start floating towards the sun, as its gravity is pulling them in! Peacock and Junior clash hands in a stand off, but Peacock is stronger and is about to knock BJ down, when suddenly Junior Burns her face with his fire breath! Peacock is blinded, and Junior uses his petrifying spell to turn Peacock to stone, after which he uses his scream attack to shrink Peacock, he then ejects the kart with Peacock still latched on to it, he uses his mega strike screech to make the sound waves push the kart and the statue towards the sun! BJ: Sayonara SUCKER! Junior makes a portal with his brush to go back to earth as he watches his kart explode along with Peacock at the sun's surface! KO! Junior is seen wearing a hat similar to Peacock's as he fights the other skullgirls! Results Boomstick: What an astronomical result! Wiz: While, peacock is very unpredictable, and is more agile and far stronger than Junior, Junoir's magic skills and engineering trumps hers! Boomstick: And Junior is pretty indestructible, in Mario Galaxy, he fell towards the sun and survived! That's not to mention his shell! Comparing that to what most of Peacock's attacks do of damage, It would be hard for her to exploit any true weaknesses! Plus, Junior could've just petrified her right there and then, or explode her head with a mega strike! ' Wiz: Anyway you see it, Junior just had better statistics than Peacock. '''Boomstick: Looks like Junior was just ''toying with Peacock! Wiz: The winner is Bowser Jr. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Keranigma Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles